The Flame bit the Bullet
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: A series of Royai drabbles and oneshots. All Genres and quality. T to be on the safeside
1. Family

80- Family.

There is something which no one, including Riza, knows about me.

If you tell anyone this then I will burn you into such a crisp that they won't even be able to recognise you with your dental records.

I, Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the infamous Flame Alchemist, ladies man, have always wanted to have a family.

Which, when you think about it, doesn't really fit in with my persona. I mean what kind of ladies man with a suave smile wants children! They don't help with picking up women, not that I've tried that, of course.

So, when Riza and myself started dating, I was hopeful for us having a family. After all, a long-term committed relationship, surely that implies that you can have children. At least that was what I was going to use to defend our right to a child if Riza was to get pregnant. However, I wasn't going to tell Riza of my secret wanting of a family because I had always thought that she had never wanted children. Even though I saw her be very motherly with Edward, Alphonse and Winry I was never actually able to connect the dots to the possibility of her actually wanting to have children.

Maybe I should discuss this with Riza, but, the fact remains if you tell anyone this, then I will burn you into an unrecognisable crisp.


	2. Saved

68- Saved.

Riza had never liked fairy tales, there were never enough guns in them.

The idea, however, she did like.

The ideas of Prince Charming coming and sweeping you off your feet in his shining armour, saving you from a life of misery where you wouldn't be complete without him in your life.

That she did like; not that she would admit it to anyone of course because that just wasn't the way that people saw her.

And, anyway, it never happened like that in real life.

In real life the horrors weren't your evil step-family. They were pointless massacres that left you with a bad taste in your mouth and nightmares that left you awake in the deepest darkest parts of the night wishing that it could all be unseen or that there was some kind of apple that put you into a deep slumber.

In real life Prince Charming wasn't in a suit of shining armour with a valiant steed to sweep you off your feet and carry you into your happily ever after. He was in a dirty white coat like yours with the same haggard look on his face as is on yours.

And yet, it still bares resemblance to what it used to be, he still had a ghost of his old, suave, crooked smile that you used to love when you both were younger and still believed that there was good in the world. His black eyes that looked so hollowed out and exhausted to a point beyond exhaustion still bared resemblance to the old fire that used to burn within them. And his black hair, wind swept and interesting still looked that way, just without the gloss that used to cause the sun to bounce from it.

Riza had never liked fairy tales, simply because the happily ever after idea didn't happen in real life.

But, the idea of being saved by your Prince Charming in his dirty white coat with his State Military uniform, that she did like.


	3. Forbidden love

14- Forbidden love.

Now that Grumman was Führer he hoped that Roy and Riza would be able to admit in public that they loved each other.

He did, after all, love his granddaughter and held a particular soft spot for Mustang. He was a younger version of him and, therefore, needed to be controlled in order to stop any potential harm befalling his granddaughter… and the possibility of her shooting one of his two ideal successors as Führer when he decides when to retire.

Instead of hiding out in Roy's office for hours on end, whispering sweet words of love to each other, and doing other things, whilst one of Roy's gloves was kept on the door handle as a gentle reminder to the remainder of the team not to enter or disturb them. Under any circumstances. Even if Homunculi were acting again. Otherwise they would get burned to ash and then have their ashes shot into a fine powder.

As far as punishments go, Grumman had to admit that that was a rather effective threat.

So, to stop the pair of them losing their jobs or positions within the military, Grumman relaxed the anti-fraternisation laws and allowed the committed relationships of commanding officer and subordinate.

That, however, didn't get rid of the glove.

The pair of them could not be stopped, but, that, Grumman decided, was true to the ultimately forbidden nature of their love.

And that made it all the more beautiful.


End file.
